


Captains and Party Games

by Mrs_Colette



Series: Roll-A-Drabble [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Colette/pseuds/Mrs_Colette
Summary: When witches and wizards start disappearing in graveyards, the DMLE finds some help from an outside source.Written for the April Roll-A-Drabble in Hermione's Haven Facebook group. I've never seen Dr. Who, so this was written based on some YouTube clips I found.Pairing : Hermione/Jack HarknessTrope : Soulmates





	Captains and Party Games

Harry grinned as he watched Hermione wave her wand to organize the papers on the conference table. The room was a non-descript one, patterned after a muggle executive office. It was where they entertained their Muggle counterparts whenever they were called upon to consult, as the bustling hallways, nausea inducing elevators, and stray spellwork would be much too distracting, even if everyone brought to this room was aware of the existence of magic. 

“Gin can't stop talking about her Hen Do, 'Mione. I know it wasn't your idea of a good time, but thank you for organizing it for her. Some of those gifts…” Harry broke off with a low whistle. “Anyway, what do you know about the blokes we're meeting today?”

Turning to the Boy Who Lived, she smiled back at the true happiness reflected in his face. “It was nothing to organize the party, Harry. Spending an evening with-and not hexing-both Lavender and Pansy, now for that I will accept your sincerest gratitude,” Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. “We are meeting with a man who calls himself The Doctor, don't ask, I haven't the foggiest idea why, and his companions. A man who goes by Captain Jack Harkness and a woman named Rose. They have information on the strange disappearances that have been popping up in the cemeteries. Apparently the muggles are having similar issues,” Hermione said, surveying the table with a slight frown before adding ice water to each seat with another wave of her wand.

“Just what I need, another bloody Golden Trio here to fight evil,” Draco groused good naturedly as he entered the room. Waving to Polly Crilex, his partner in the DMLE, he continued over to Hermione. 

“Inviting Theo to Ginny's Hen Do was sweet of you, Hermy,” he began, an evil glint in his eye. 

“Don't call me that, you prat. It was my pleasure, he was an absolute riot! Although I could've saved the pounds I spent on the muggle dancer...your boyfriend can certainly dance!” Hermione said, blushing slightly at the memory.

“Funny that didn't come up when we were talking about his evening,” Draco replied thoughtfully. “I wouldn't mind a copy of that memory for my Pensieve. I'm surprised that his dance moves are what you appreciate most, Hermione,” Draco drawled out the syllables of her name in a most annoying fashion. “No luck with the soul mate spell, then?”

Her eyes flashing, she swung her arm out and caught Draco in the stomach. “We swore everyone to secrecy! Should've known better than to trust a snake,” she said, sticking her tongue out Draco, who was rubbing his stomach. “Harry!” she called out, her best friend hurrying over. “Can you please keep an eye on the door? Morgan should be bringing them in soon, but I need to slip out to the loo. I won't be but a minute, just start introductions.”

As Harry nodded his agreement, holding back a laugh as he glanced at Draco, she hurried down the hall. While washing her hands, she smiled as she remembered Ginny's party Saturday night. Everyone had a really great time, including herself. It wasn't until the end of the evening, after they exhausted the traditional Muggle Hen Night games that Hermione prepared, that Pansy decided to introduce a few pureblood ones. Ginny had drunkenly decryed their tame nature in comparison to Hermione's games, and after a moment of whispered slurring with Theo, he produced a “Soul Mate” spell. Hermione snorted to herself as she dried her hands and left the bathroom. Soul mates were a ridiculous concept, as far as she was concerned. Theo claimed the spell would render your soul mate speechless the nest time they laid eyes on you, which had Pansy wondering if she could make the spell permanent for Ron. The night ended much the way it began, with laughter and jello shots. As she returned to the room, Harry was just finishing up his introductions. 

“And this is Draco Malfoy, our lead Auror on the case,” Harry nodded to Draco who strode forward, hand outstretched. “Hello Doctor. Are you sure you aren't mortal? You look just like a wizard I know named Barty Crouch Jr.” The Doctor shook his head, a slightly puzzled look on his face. As he let go of Draco's hand, he was nudged aside by a tall, broad shouldered man, who held out his hand before Harry could introduce him. 

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he smiled dazzlingly. He was almost too good-looking, with the dimple in his chin and his sparkling eyes.

“Draco Malfoy,” Draco responded needlessly, having just been introduced. Hermione rolled her eyes, at her friend.

“Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy,” Jack replied, making no attempt to be subtle as his eyes roam draco's figure.

“Jack…” the Doctor said in a warning tone. “Now is not the time.”

“Deserved that one,” Jack replied, winking at Draco, whose mouth was slightly open. Despite herself, Hermione snorted at the sight. Harry turned and, realizing that she had entered the room, introduced her to the doctor.

'Doctor, this is Hermione Granger. She has been on this case from the very beginning. Without her, we never would've put the disappearances together.”

Reaching out her hand, she shook the man's hand. “Hello Doctor,” she said, following Draco's lead. “We are excited to hear the information that you have to share with us.” Turning to Jack, she smiled and held out her hand. “Hello Jack, thank you for joining us today.”

Jack reached his hand out, smiling that potent smile, and opened his mouth to reply. “Aaaaa,” snapping his mouth shut, he cleared his throat and tried again, however he was able to get even less out. He motioned to his throat, and Hermione passed him a glass of water. He gulped it down, but a slightly panicked look came over his face as he tried (and failed) once again to speak.

“Should I grab Mahon?” Hermione asked Harry, knowing the on-duty DMLE Healer was just down the hall. At his nod, she rushed out the door after giving Jack a reassuring pat on the arm. As soon as the door closed behind her, the Doctor turned to Jack. 

'What's the matter, Jack?” he asked, concern evident in his features.

“I-I don't know,” Jack replied, looking surprised at his sudden ability to speak. “It's almost as if-”

At that, Hermione walked back into the room, Mahon trailing behind her. “Are you better?” she asked Jack, a hopeful look on her face. 

Smiling, he began to speak, only no words came out. Frustrated, he swung a fist at the empty air. As Mahon began to cast diagnostic spells, Draco suddenly began to laugh. Hermione whirled on him, unable to believe he was laughing at this poor man's distress. Raising his hand to wipe a tear from his eye, Malfoy wheezed out, “He only can't talk when you're in the room, Granger. Do you know of any spells that may have been cast upon your person lately that might cause that effect?”

As Hermione’s jaw dropped, her eyes met Jack's. At that moment, he seemed to regain his voice. Grasping her hand in his, he purred, “Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Granger.”


End file.
